ThumpThumpThump
by Kygolie
Summary: Sakura smiled bitterly, “W-will you…” She bit her lip again, she wasn’t sure if she should ask or not so she asked something different. “How are you?” just a one-shot Warning: Lemon.


Disclaimer- I OWN ONLY THE STORYLINE!

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

* * *

Sakura clutched the tiny cell phone in her hand tighter as she stared down at the sleek blackness of it. Her heart and head were in turmoil with one another, and she had no clue which one to actually listen too. She shifted on her knees, her black short shorts riding up her thighs just a bit.

She was sitting on the white carpeted floor just outside her closet door, clothes and random objects that had been pulled out of the closet lay all around her in her search for the object she clutched hard in her tiny pale hands.

She could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

_Thump. _**Thump. **_Thump.__**thump.**_

She bit down on her plump pink lower lip with one of her canines. Her throat had suddenly gone dry as she flipped the phone open. Her fingers unconsciously used the buttons to search the contact list.

Her dark emeralds stared down at the name that had popped up on the screen. Her body was stiff, her back slightly ached with how straight she was holding herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes unconsciously closed as she hit the send button and lifted the phone to her ear.

* * *

Sasuke shifted on the side of the bed, he clutched his head in his hands, his elbows placed on his black sweat pant clad knees. His dark onyx eyes were shut tight, he could feel his head pounding in his ears.

A barely audible sigh escaped his lips as he stood up from the bed. He took a glance at the other occupant in the bed. Her unruly red hair was splayed out around the pillow—_his pillow. _His jaw clenched unconsciously as he practically glared at the sleeping girl. He couldn't stand it—_no—_he _hated_ it. His eyes closed momentarily before they snapped open at the noise of his cell phones ring tone.

His brow furrowed slightly as he made his way out of the room to the living room where his cell phone was placed on its charger. He snatched it up quickly and took one glance at the name displayed on the front screen before flipping it open. "Sakura?"

_**~*~**_

_  
_Sakura tensed on the other line, her eyes snapping open after hearing his husky voice on the other line, She was about to hang up just before he had picked up, "H-Hey…Sasu..ke-kun…" her arm that wasn't holding the phone went to wrap around her slightly shaking form.

"U-Uhm…I'm sorry if I…woke you up…" her canine sunk into her lip hard, almost to the point where she could taste the metallic tint of her blood.

_**~*~**_

Sasuke sat down on the black leather couch after sneaking a peek at the hallway towards his bedroom, "What's the matter?" his voice was barely over a whisper. He may have hated it but he couldn't wake her up.

He ran his hand through his unruly spikes of ebony hair, "Are you okay?" He noted the slight quiver to her voice when she spoke.

_**~*~**_

Sakura sniffled before smiling a small smile, Sasuke always knew when something was wrong with her, even though it was sort of obvious. "I…just…uhm…" her gaze shifted to her messy bed, her covers were thrown off it and the sheets were coming off the mattress.

Her pillow lay on the other side of the room where she had thrown it. Sakura swallowed as she leaned against her nightstand. She felt the tears slowly slide down her cheeks. "I…" She felt she couldn't say it but she had to get it out.

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke-kun…I miss you…"

_**~*~**_

Sasuke paused momentarily, his eyes softening as the words rolled of her lips, "Sakura…" there was a slight ting of sadness to his voice and he knew she heard it. He closed his eyes, "Me too…"

He recalled why he was awake in the first place, she came to mind. Her beautiful smiling face, her sparkling light green eyes in the sunlight. She was laughing at him, he remembered. Her laugh was intoxicating, like bells to his ears. He missed it.

Sakura smiled bitterly, "W-will you…" She bit her lip again, she wasn't sure if she should ask or not so she asked something different. "How are you?"

Her dull emerald eyes glanced around the room, it was dark, so she knew it was very late, but she didn't really care. She _had_ to hear his voice, she _had _to talk to him.

_**~*~**_

Sasuke leaned back against the couch, her voice was like music to his ears, "I'm…okay…" it was a lie, he knew, and he knew she knew. He was wrecked without her. Sasuke sighed, He couldn't remember why they had broken up. Oh yeah…it was a fight…a stupid fight.

"Sakura…" Her name rolled of his tongue and he loved it.

_**~*~**__  
_

Sakura let a genuine smile come back to her lips, she loved the way he said her name. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered the many ways he would say her name. She took a deep breath, "Will you come over?"

She knew that it was a long shot but she just had to ask. She felt like she couldn't be alone. She glanced down at her wrist, there was a slight purplish tint to it…in the shape of a hand. Her eyes narrowed as more tears rolled down her cheeks like a never ending river. _His hand._

_**~*~**_

_  
_Sasuke eyes narrowed, "What about…_him?" _He didn't try to hide the disgust that made its way into his tone, and he didn't care. He hated the man he was referring too, because he knew that he was part of the reason he lost her. "It might start a fight again."

He remembered the fight, he had gotten into a fist fight with her 'current boyfriend' when they had broken up. A silence came over the line and his brow furrow. "Sakura?" He heard her take a quick intake of breath and instantly knew she was crying, "Whats the matter? Did he hurt you?"

He didn't care that his voice rose a bit and he most likely woke up the woman asleep in his bed,"Tell me." He hissed out when she didn't answer him.

"_Y-yes…"_

Sasuke barely registered that his phone was on the floor in little pieces across the room where it had hit the wall before he was out the door, ignoring the calls of the red haired woman who had woken up and was now standing in his hallway, "Sasuke-kun?"

She stared after him as he grabbed his coat and practically tore the door off the hinges "_Leave."_ He hissed over his shoulder at her and she had to do a double take. "W-what?" But he was already gone.

* * *

Sakura stared down at the phone in her hand, after she had finally answered Sasuke the thing she heard was a smash and the line had went dead. The dial tone hurt her ears, her head was pounding and her tears never stopped.

She dropped the phone after closing it on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest, her sniffled and sobs were the only thing heard in the room, "S-sasuke-kun…"

She didn't know how long she had sat there and sobbed, but her eyes were hurting from her constant crying. Sakura's head shot up when she heard her front door being slammed open. "Sakura!"

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but no words came out, she closed it again when the one who had called her walked through her bedroom door clad in a dark blue T-shirt and black sweat pants, "Sakura." Sasuke went over to her and kneeled beside before pulling her up to her knees.

"Let me see." He stared at her face, her lip was cut and she had a small bruise on her left cheek bone. He felt his blood boil, "I kill the bastard." Sasuke made a move to get up but Sakura latched onto his bicep.

"P-please…Sasuke-kun…Stay…" Her bloodshot eyes stared up at him pleadingly and he sighed before moving back down to her, "Sakura…" He cupped her face between his hands gently and leaned his forehead against hers before pulling her possessively to his broad chest.

Sakura let her eyes close and she reveled in the smell of Sasuke, it calmed her down until her sobs were nomore then slight tremors. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands before looking up at Sasuke.

"I'm…so glad you came…" Her pale pink lips formed a smile that Sasuke hadnt seen in months, the smile that she only smiled for him. His eyes narrowed on her, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…" She looked down at her lap from her perch on Sasukes.

"I…That fight…it was stupid…" She bit her lip a moment before shaking her head and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "I missed you so much." Her voice was muffled from his shirt but he heard her.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her petite waist, "Sakura…" He leaned his head against her shoulder and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, "I love you." He whispered before inhaling her scent deeply.

He felt her stiffen in his arms before feeling her lips ghost over his neck into a smile, "I love you too…Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pulled her away from him to arms length before pressing his lips against hers gently, She whimpered at the contact but not out of physical pain. Her tears started up again as they fell silently down her cheeks, Sasuke wiped them away with the pad of his thumb as he moved his lips against hers.

Sakura returned the kiss wholeheartedly her arms pulling him towards her, her body pressed up against his. Sasuke could feel every curve of her body against him and it made him inwardly shudder. "Sasuke-kun…"

A slight moan erupted from Sakura's throat when Sasuke ran his lips down her neck. Sasuke bit down on her collar bone where she was most sensitive as he ran his fingers through her long pink hair down to the base of her neck. She shuddered when he started to massage a sensitive part of her neck with his hand.

Sasuke let his other arm wrap around her back just above her waist to hold her to him, Sakura was mewling softly in his ear as he stood up with her, her legs instinctively going around his waist as he did so.

His lips never left her neck as he suckled on the skin there, leaving red marks in his wake. Sakura could hear him mutter softly against her neck and she smiled up at him when he practically threw her on the bed. Sasuke stared down at her, his onyx eyes taking in every single thing that was the pink haired goddess.

Sakura shook slightly when his piercing gaze landed on her own, they stared at each other, as if he was the predator and she was his prey. _And she was_, she inwardly mused. And she loved it.

Sakura could see the thoughts running through his head by looking into his soft dark onyx eyes,

_Mine. __**Mine. **__Mine._

Sasuke removed his shirt from his body before laying himself gently ontop of her. "Sasuke-kun…" She let him run his hands down her body to the hem of her red tank top, before pulling it over her head slowly. Sakura tossed a strand of pink hair from her face with a flick of her neck before looking at him with glazed over emeralds.

Sasuke smirked, "Your eyes are darker." It was a fact, he knew her eyes got darker from the original apple green to dark sparkling emeralds when she was craving him. Sakura smiled up at him, "You know why." Sasuke's smirk widened into an almost smile before lips clashed.

Sakura mewled as her lips were crushed under the bruising force, she knew he was probably making up for lost time. Sasuke slowly—_making sure to brush her skin lightly as he did so--_ reached down to slide her shorts from her body noticing the small Uchiha fan on the corner of them, his eyes flicked up to her and he noticed the blush across her cheeks.

"I…love these shorts." It was an excuse, yes she knew he knew. His hands worked slowly on untying her pretty white panties from her hips. Their eyes never leaving each others, Onyx clashing violently with Emerald.

Sakura watched in anticipation before deeming it unfair that she was already undressed fully when he was still half dressed so she took it upon herself to make it fair by sitting up before he could get back to her and pulling down his pants, her eyes never leaving his. She bit her lip as she stared at him, he watched her, his eyes having a superior air to them.

Sakura stared in amazement at the fact that he wasn't wearing boxers and there in front of her was her prize. She couldn't stop the blush from forming across her already flushed cheeks at how hard he already was, she decided to tease a bit, she wrapped her tiny fingers around his member, smiling at the hitch in his breath, "Miss me?"

He growled lowly in the back of his throat as she ran her hands up and down his shaft slowly, her eyes laughing at his tenseness, "You have no idea." Her eyes widened when he grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her back against the mattress. A squeal escaped her when she hit the mattress with a muffled thump.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and eyed her with his now crimson eyes as if she were his next meal. _She was, _He mused. Sakura's lips trembled slightly as she stared up at him with wide emerald eyes. Her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it and she was sure he could also.

Thump_. __**Thump.**__Thump. _

Sasuke placed his knee on the bed, slowly inching his way towards her, his crimson eyes running over her body carefully. Sakura opened her mouth but her voice had escaped her so she just closed it. Sasuke let his lips trail from her left ankle up to her thigh but skipped over her dripping warmth causing her to squirm.

She whined, "Sasuke-kun…please…I need you now…" Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes when he ignored her and started placing open mouth kisses over her flat tummy and up to her breasts, kissing each and flicking his tongue out to lick her hardened nipples. Sakura moaned lowly and arched her back up off the mattress.

"Sasuke-kun…" She gasped and her eyes snapped open when he bit down hard on one of her nipples. "Ngh…" She started tossing her head back and forth, "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura grabbed a handful of his ebony hair and pulled, Sasuke's jaw clenched, as he was pulled back up to her. Her eyes were blazing as she glared at him.

"Take me. NOW!" Sasuke just smirked and the hand in his hair pulled tighter, he swallowed. He felt his hardened member twitch slightly when she did that. His smirk widened, "Okay Okay…as you wish." Sakura sighed inaudibly in relief and smiled.

Sasuke kissed her, a soft and sweet kiss completely unlike the possessive and rough ones he gave her earlier. This one made her heart flutter, "Mnn…" Sakura exhaled out of her nose when she felt his hard length probing at her entrance.

Sasuke held his length in his left hand as he slowly ran it up and down her soaking wet slit, he was teasing her. "S-Sasu…" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence when she threw her head back and clenched her jaw shut as he pushed into her.

Sasuke grunted, "Damnit…" She was tight, he was glad, it meant she hadn't been with anybody since the last time with him. He wasn't even halfway into her when he had to stop, she had called out in pain, "Sasuke-kun…w-wait…"

Sakura swallowed audibly as tears came to her eyes. She knew it would hurt slightly because she hadn't been with anybody since Sasuke and his size didn't help it any. Sakura let out a sigh of relief when Sasuke started kissing her face, murmuring apologees over and over again.

Sakura smiled, "Ok…" Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes and nodded before he started moving again. Sakura rolled her hips as he slowly thrusted into her. Sasuke grunted, even though she had stretched to accommodate his size she was still insanely tight. Sakura closed her eyes, her arms snaking around his neck and pulling herself up to where she was against him, her hips continued to roll in sync with his slow and gentle thrusts.

They had made love before but this, this was just…incredible. Sakura's tears slid down her cheeks, it felt so incredibly good. Sasuke was the only one who could make her feel this way. Sasuke's brow furrowed as sweat started to drip down his temple, the speed they were going at was good but it was also too slow for both of them now.

Sakura tilted her head to the side when Sasuke went to nibble on her neck, She rolled her hips again, this time pushing up onto his member, Sakura almost sighed, he wasn't even all the way in yet, "Faster…Sasuke-kun…" She felt him smirk, and she got the feeling it was a very devilish one. Sakura's eyes widened when he thrusted into her hard and fast all the way to the hilt, "Ah!"

Sasuke let out a breath before pulling out again and thrusting in again, he pushed Sakura against the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist as her back arched, "Ngh…" Sakura bit down on his shoulder when he thrusted into her faster, she began to writhe under him.

She met his pace with her own thrusts, faster, harder, _deeper. _"S-Sasuke-kun…I'm…" She moved her hips faster, as did Sasuke. Sasuke felt her walls clench tighter around and knew she was close, and the feeling in his lower stomach was telling him he was as well.

"Ah! Harder Sasuke-kun." Sasuke did as he was told, he felt like he was about to burst, "Ohh…Sasuke-kun, Almost…" Her pants were heavy and it was hot in the room, Sasuke clenched his jaw and thrusted once more, bringing her over the edge, "AHHHH! Nghhh…" Sasuke grunted as her orgasm triggered his own and he came hard inside of her. Fire spread throughout both their bodies causing them to collapse at the same time.

Sakura blushed at the warmth that filled her womb as she rode out her intense orgasm, she was still moving, her hips jerking every once in a while as her inner walls continued to clench around Sasuke, taking in everything he had to offer her. Sasuke took deep breaths to calm his breathing after his vision had come back.

Sakura smiled after regaining herself and looked over at Sasuke who had his head buried in the crook of her neck, "God I missed you." He chuckled lowly before lifting his head lazily to look at her, he was still inside of her but she didn't mind, He smirked at her and she smiled and after pulling some hair out of her face leaned over to place a chaste kiss to his lips, "I love you Sasuke-kun."

They stared at each other, their fingers and legs intertwined with each other, and Sakura was almost asleep when she heard him murmur, "I love you more." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: well…I have NO IDEA where that came from. But hey I wrote it, so I hope you liked it, anyways as of right now im working on updates for A Not So Happy Life (I got my inspiration back =D), You Belong To Me, and Winter Wonderland Worries.**

**Lets all say HIP HIP HORRAY!! Ky-chan is updating!! So I hope whoever read this reviews cuz if you don't FORGET THE UPDATES!...no I just kiddin, but it would be nice if u reviewed. Ok so those updates should be up by atleast the end of the week, so yeah, look forward to it =) OH! And those of u who r reading Cupids Arrow, I'll be working on that a little bit later so don't think ive given up on it completely k?**

**Again I apologize deeply for the long wait!! \0o0/ ___**** this is me bowing down for forgiveness**

***hugs and kisses***

**~Ky**


End file.
